


Veux-tu être mon Roméo?

by Zoeyxtkop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Inspiration, J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire aimez svp, M/M, Roméo et Juliette - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeyxtkop/pseuds/Zoeyxtkop
Summary: Louis et Harry, 8 ans et demi, sont emmenés de force voir une très célèbre pièce de théâtre: Roméo et Juliette.Comment réagiront leurs parents lorsqu'ils découvriront que ceux-ci s'amusent à imiter les acteurs.





	Veux-tu être mon Roméo?

**Author's Note:**

> **Petites informations à savoir:**
> 
> \- Point de vue de Louis. 
> 
> \- Au début de l'histoire, Harry et Louis ont huit ans. 
> 
> \- Toutes lescitations sont de William Shakespeare. (auteur de Roméo et Juliette)
> 
> \- Toutes les citations seront en  _italique._
> 
> \- Ceci est mon premier one shot Larry donc si vous avez une critique à me faire, exprimez-vous.
> 
> \- Tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me ferait très plaisir.
> 
> \- Je vous conseille d'écouter  ** _Perfect_**  d' _ **Ed Sheeran**_ , en lisant. 

 

 

 

 

_"L'amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des souvenirs"_

 

 

Ce soir-là, nous devions nous préparer, mes parents et moi. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir cette pièce. Le théâtre était si étranger pour moi que je ne savais même pas ce que cela voulait dire. Pour moi, on allait nous mettre dans une pièce, peut-être un salon, ou une cuisine, et on allait rester là à l'observer, et je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de jouer à ce jeu d'adulte ennuyant. 

Alors je me débattais. Je refusais d'enfiler ma tenue "de soirée". Pour moi c'était inutile et j'allais passer un mauvais moment donc, si on était trop en retard, on resterai peut-être là. 

Maman était vraiment patiente avec moi, et je savais que je pourrais gagner rapidement avec elle. Mais c'est seulement lorsque papa arriva que je dû "arrêter mon cinéma" comme il disait. Il n'était pas spécialement autoritaire, mais un jour il est tellement devenu en colère à cause de moi, j'avais reçu la plus grosse fessée de toute ma vie. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Depuis, j'ai toujours essayé de l'énerver le moins possible. 

C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvais à l'arrière de notre voiture, en direction de cette fameuse "pièce". Je me rappelle avoir boudé pendant tout le trajet, je gesticulais sur mon siège-auto sans arrêt. J'avais perdu ma bataille, mais j'aurai ma revanche. 

Le seul point positif que je trouvais était que je n'allais pas être seul à endurer tout ça. Nous allions rejoindre Harry et ses parents devant le bâtiment. Harry et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré vers quatre ans, on ne sait jamais lâché après ça. Lorsque c'était le moment des siestes en maternelle, on se couché dans des lits séparés et dès que la maîtresse avait fini son histoire et éteignait les lumières, l'un courait dans le lit de l'autre et on dormait ensemble. On se faisait toujours avoir au réveil, mais la maîtresse n'a plus rien dit au bout de la dixième fois environ. Ensuite, on n'avait même plus besoin de faire mission commando dans le noir, elle nous laissait simplement faire ce que l'on voulait. 

Une fois la voiture garée devant un grand bâtiment de pierre, je compris qu'on était enfin arrivé. J'avais hâte de voir Harry puisque c'était les vacances et on ne s'était pas vu depuis trois jours quand même. Pour moi c'était beaucoup, on était rarement séparé et je détestais les vacances pour ça. Je pleurais à chaque fois, et on se faisait des câlins faussement dramatique à chaque début de vacances. Au final, l'un venait chez l'autre six jours sur sept, donc ça ne changeait rien. On aimait peut-être juste le côté triste de la chose, on avait aucun espoir donc au final on était content de se revoir.

Maman me faisait descendre de la voiture après m'avoir détaché. Lorsque mes pieds ont touchés le sol je me suis précipité sur Harry que je venais de remarquer quelques mètres plus loin accompagné de ses parents. Je lui ai pratiquement sauté dessus pour l'enlacer. J'aimais beaucoup qu'on se fasse des câlins, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi à cette époque.   
Les parents ont rigolé deux secondes de ma façon d'agir avant de parler entre eux de leur travail il me semble. Mais avec Harry, on ne s'occupait pas d'eux, on était bien trop occupé à raconter notre weekend qui était, disons, passionnant pour un enfant de huit ans. Je me souviens que l'on parlait ensuite de cartes Pokémon, juste avant que nos parents nous poussent vers l'entrée du théâtre. Harry et moi on ne faisait que de se plaindre, comme quoi ça avait l'air nul et ennuyeux.  

Au final, nous nous sommes retrouvés très vite sur les sièges du théâtre, après avoir râlé pour me mettre à côté d'Harry, nos parents ont acceptés à condition qu'on ne fasse pas trop de bruit. On était tellement content de pouvoir être ensemble qu'on s'est tut, même si au fond de nous, nous voulions débiter tellement de choses à la seconde. « On va s'ennuyer mais au moins on est à côté », je lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille. Il m'a souri et la pièce a commencé.

J'étais émerveillé par les lumières, les costumes, les danses et les chants. Les acteurs étaient si bon que je m'y croyais, et lorsque j'ai tourné mon regard vers Harry, j'ai pu voir que lui aussi, au final, adorait. C'était superbe. La princesse sur son balcon avait une robe magnifique, et le prince était beau. Ils se disaient des jolies mots, mais je ne comprenais pas tout. Je sais juste que c'était beau. Lorsque est venu le moment du baiser, Harry et moi nous sommes regardés curieusement. Nous pensions que seuls les parents faisaient des bisous de la sorte. Or, ces acteurs avaient l'air beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir des enfants. 

Harry m'a chuchoté: « Ça veut dire que tout le monde peut le faire? ». 

« Sûrement » lui ai-je dit, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux pleins de malice, qu'il complotait quelque chose.

La pièce s'est fini peu après. Ni Harry, ni moi n'avions compris la fin, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Mes parents avaient tellement été ému qu'ils ont versés une larme, pendant ce temps Harry et moi ont rigolé en se moquant d'un acteur ayant chuté pendant le dernier acte.

Nous sommes ensuite sortis tranquillement du théâtre et je suis monté dans la voiture, non sans faire un câlin à Harry avant. Dans la voiture, je demandais à mes parents comme à mon habitude:

« Harry pourra venir demain ?! »

« Si ses parents sont d'accords, oui. » avait répondu ma mère, et je savais que c'était oui, parce que les parents d'Harry étaient toujours d'accords.

Arrivé à la maison, après que ma mère m'ai lavé, je suis allé me coucher, repensant au baiser, il me trottait dans l'esprit depuis que l'on était sortis de l'amphithéâtre. Mes parents ne se doutaient pas, eux, qu'Harry avait une idée en tête. Moi, si, et j'avais vraiment envie d'être demain pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait. 

Je tomba dans un sommeil profond avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser un peu plus.  
  


_"Mon cœur jusqu'à présent a-il-aimé ?_

_Jurez que non, mes yeux,_

_Car jamais avant cette nuit je n'avais vu la vraie beauté."_

Le lendemain matin, tout s'est passé très vite. Ma mère a appelé les parents d'Harry pour que celui-ci vienne à la maison. Comme je l'avais prédis, ils ont acceptés sur le champs. Comme d'habitude, cela les arranger. Harry est arrivé quelques heures plus tard, juste avant manger. 

Nous avions un peu de temps avant le déjeuner alors Harry m'a traîné, presque de force, jusqu'à ma cabane. Nous nous sommes assis sur les coussins, face à face, et il a commencé à me dicter son "nouveau jeu". Je n'avais pas très envie au début, mais plus il me disait en quoi cela consistait, plus cela me donnait envie. Ça avait l'air marrant. Ce jeu consistait simplement à imiter les acteurs qu'on avait vu le jour précédent. On allait danser, chanter, se lire des poèmes et enfin, se faire des bisous. Et c'est la dernière partie que j'appréhendait le plus, parce que c'était nouveau, et qu'on ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ni si c'était bien ou mal.   
Ce n'était plus de simple bisous sur la joue comme on avait l'habitude de les faire, non, c'était "comme les grands".

C'est alors quelques minutes plus tard, après m'avoir expliqué ce que nous allions faire, que nous commencions à jouer. On dansait en chantant, on sautait, on rigolait. C'était plus amusant comme jeu. Puis Harry se plaça en bas de la cabane, et je fis dépasser ma tête de la fenêtre. Celui-ci avait un livre à la main et me lisait un récit, un extrait de Roméo et Juliette sûrement.

_« J'ai le manteaux de la nuit pour me dérober à leurs yeux, mais si tu ne m'aime pas laisse les me trouver ici. Mieux vaut perdre la vie par leur haine que d'attendre la mort sans être aimé de toi. »_

  
Puis il commença à remonter l'échelle de ma cabane, en criant: « Je viens te trouver ma princesse ! ».

Quand il arriva en haut, on se regarda un moment, parce que c'était le moment décisif. Qui me faisait peur, mais en même temps j'avais tellement envie. Harry, lui, était déterminé, alors il s'avança, me pris par la taille comme l'avait fait l'acteur, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était une sensation étrange, mais définitivement agréable. Plus que les bisous sur la joue, plus que les câlins. On ne bougeait pas vraiment, mais c'était mignon. J'avais les yeux fermés et lui aussi. Il se recula le premier, et me sourit. Je lui rendit alors, content de moi. « Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile » m'avait-il dit, parce qu'il savait que j'avais peur, il me connaissait déjà assez bien, après tout, l'un et l'autre, nous sommes une partie de nos enfances respectives.

J'ai ensuite hoché la tête, et j'avais tellement aimé cette petite expérience que je lui ai demandé si l'on pouvait recommencer. Celui-ci a accepté, et s'avançait déjà pour recommencer, mais il se stoppa dans son élan lorsqu'on entendit ma mère nous appeler:

« Les garçons ! Venez manger ! »

Harry et moi nous avons soupiré avant que je ne lui dise « C'est pas grave, on fera tout à l'heure ! », Harry a hoché négativement la tête et j'ai alors froncé les sourcils, puis celui-ci s'est penché pour m'embrasser chastement. J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement, parce que je ne m'y attendait pas, et que le petit sourire qu'affichait Harry me faisait fondre. J'étais petit, mais je voyais qu'il était beau, lui et son sourire. J'ai toujours aimé l'observer rire, c'est pour quoi je lui faisais tout le temps des blagues. Il était bon public puisqu'il rigolait à chaque fois. 

Alors qu'on était resté là à s'observer en silence, ma mère nous appelait une seconde fois.   
Nous sommes alors descendons en vitesse de la cabane, en criant « on arrive ! » pour ne pas se faire engueuler.

A table, l'ambiance était comme d'habitude assez familiale. Harry passait ses journées ici, alors ma mère ne travaillant pas à cause de sa maladie, le voyait pratiquement tous les jours, c'était un peu comme un deuxième fils pour elle, elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas très présents alors elle faisait tout pour le faire sentir comme chez lui. Et honnêtement il avait vite pris ses marques puisque parfois il arrivait même sans prévenir. Nos maisons étant assez proches, celui-ci se permettait de venir à pied la plupart du temps. Donc à table, ce n'était jamais tendu: Harry avait pris pour habitudes de raconter ses journées à ma mère, et ma mère l'écoutait chaque fois attentivement. Je n'étais, personnellement, pas très ouvert à propos de ce qu'il se passait à l'école, alors Harry racontait parfois à ma place, et je lui en était reconnaissant car je voulais me confier à ma mère mais j'avais peur de le faire moi-même, donc avec Harry tout était plus simple, et il égayait les journées de tout le monde: ma mère l'aimait beaucoup pour son autonomie, mon père adorait ses petites blagues qu'il qualifiait de "mignonnes", ma sœur, pratiquement toujours à la fac, l'aimait pour sa répartie. J'étais tellement fier et heureux d'être son ami. 

_« Si je ne dois plus penser à lui tu devras m'enseigner à ne plus penser... »_

Après le repas, nous avions continué à jouer, on s'est embrassé deux, quatre, six fois. On arrêtait plus, on disait ça "marrant" alors qu'au fond on aimait simplement. 

On a commencé à le faire une à deux fois par semaine, puis un jour sur deux, puis tous les jours. Au début c'était chez moi, puis chez Harry, puis derrière un muret à l'école, partout. Parfois on ne savait même pas pourquoi on le faisait, ce n'était même plus un jeu, l'un avait envie d'embrasser l'autre, il le faisait. On savait pertinemment au fond de nous qu'il ne fallait pas se faire voir, on ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais c'était un pressentiment. Et un bon, puisque un à deux mois plus tard, la maîtresse nous a surpris derrière ce fameux muret. Je soupçonne Mathilde, une fille de notre école, de nous avoir dénoncé. La maîtresse a de suite appelée nos parents. 

Et, comme je le pensais, seule ma mère a bien réagi. Les parents d'Harry l'ont engueulé, sa mère s'est même mise à pleurer en disant que c'était de leur faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à être plus présent. J'avais envie de leur dire que c'était vrai, ils n'étaient jamais là, ma mère les a remplacé, si c'était une erreur, ils l'auraient vu avant, s'ils avaient été là. Je sais que ma mère savait en quelque sorte, mais elle savait que c'était pas son devoir de nous dire que c'était bien ou mal, qu'on devait se faire notre propre avis. Après tout, on ne faisait rien de méchant, ni d'interdit. Des tas de petits garçons s'amusent à embrasser leur camarade, parfois ils changent même chaque semaine. Mais là, c'était mal, parce qu'on était deux garçons. Je trouvais ça injuste. Alors je leur ai crié dessus, sur les parents d'Harry, sur mon père qui les soutenait. 

Mes reproches étaient incompréhensibles, je ne sais même pas si je les ai comprise un jour. Mais je me souviens les penser, si fort. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi, écarquillés, même Harry. Je savais qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Mais j'ai crié que j'aimais Harry, que j'étais amoureux de lui, et je suis persuadé que c'est la seule chose qu'ils aient compris. Je leur ai ensuite crié que c'était injuste, qu'on avait rien fait de mal. Puis j'ai fondu en larmes. 

Mon père m'a prit par le bras et emmené dans la chambre, il m'a presque jeté sur le lit, avant de me faire une tirade de reproches à son tour. J'avais peur. Parce que je le voyais perdre ses moyens, il jetait des objets dans ma chambre, au hasard. Une peluche, puis un DVD, puis un tabouret, tout s'enchaînait très vite, j'étais tétanisé. Ma mère essayait de le retenir, mais il a tout de même finit par m'envoyer une table dessus. J'ai eu mal, mais mon cœur me tiraillait beaucoup trop, il battait trop vite. J'ai senti le choc, mais pas la douleur. J'ai tout vu, sauf le noir. Je n'ai même pas pu résister, j'ai fermé les yeux, et la dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est ma mère qui criait. 

Je me suis réveillé quelques jours plus tard, à l'hôpital. Le choc a été tellement rude que j'ai échappé de justesse à un traumatisme crânien. Quand je me suis réveillé ma mère pleurait, à côté de mon lit. Quand elle m'a vu éveillé elle s'est jeté sur moi et m'a enlacé, me disant qu'elle avait eu si peur. Maintenant, je sentais la douleur, je grimaçai à chaque fois que ma tête touchée l'oreiller. Maman m'a dit qu'Harry était passé, sans l'autorisation de ses parents, il avait fait deux kilomètres de marche seulement pour me voir. J'étais touché. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas le revoir avant quelque temps. Il sortira probablement en secret, m'étais-je dit. Mais je ne me doutais pas que ses parents avaient pris des vacances seulement pour le surveiller de plus près.

Je sortis de l'hôpital un mois plus tard, n'ayant eu aucune visite d'Harry étant conscient. Les médecins m'avaient gardé longtemps pour surveiller mon état et prévoir en cas d'une apparition de trouble, et d'autres mots que je ne comprenais pas. 

Mes souvenirs sont plus vagues à partir de là. J'étais revenu à la maison, mais c'est comme si j'étais ailleurs. Je ne voyais plus Harry. Je devais prendre des médicaments. Je ne jouais plus. Ma mère s'inquiétait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire, j'étais en dépression en quelque sorte. Je ne voulais plus aller à l'école car je savais très bien que les parents d'Harry avaient mis des restrictions et nous ne pouvions plus se parler, se toucher, on se voyait seulement. Et c'était dur à supporter. Papa ne revenait plus à la maison, je n'avais pas envie de le voir de toute façon, mais savoir que c'était de ma faute, qu'il me détestait me faisait quand même mal.

Ma mère a commencé à consulter une psychologue, et moi aussi. Celle-ci lui disait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, qu'elle était perdu. Ce jour là, j'avais regretté d'écouter à la porte. C'était de ma faute, tout était de ma faute. J'étais mal, mais je ne me suis jamais confié à cette femme qui me posait sans cesse des questions. Maman me disait que c'était pour mon bien, mais je la voyais toujours sortir en pleurant, me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle. J'avais peur. Et la seule personne à qui je voulais me confier, c'était Harry.

A neuf ans, tout ça était très dur à vivre, j'avais l'impression de survivre seulement. A un si jeune âge, la vie ne devrait pas être si monotone. Mais la mienne l'était. Je n'avais plus d'amis. Je ne voulais plus les voir, parce que Niall, Liam et Zayn n'étaient pas Harry. 

Au final, j'ai fini par reparler à Niall. Parce que ma mère l'avait invité quelques mois plus tard, sans me prévenir. J'ai boudé pendant un moment, mais finalement, j'étais content de le revoir. On a joué ensemble, et je me suis senti mieux, j'évitais seulement la cabane. C'était la cabane d'Harry désormais, personne ne pourrait y aller à part lui et moi. Niall me demandait quelque fois, mais je disais non, sans argumenter, et je pense que cela lui suffisait puisqu'il n'insistait pas.

J'allais un peu mieux grâce à Niall, et je me suis dit que reparler aux autres seraient sympa aussi. J'ai alors invité Liam et Zayn à venir fêter mon dixième anniversaire avec Niall et moi. L'après midi c'était bien passé, et ils restaient tous dormir à la maison. J'étais content, parce que je ne m'étais jamais amusé autant depuis l'incident, j'avais eu plein de cadeau de ma mère, et quelques uns de mes amis. Je n'avais pas revu Harry depuis tellement longtemps, alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque la sonnette retentit et j'ouvris la porte sur un Harry souriant, portant un paquet cadeau à la main. Je me souviens lui avoir presque sauté dessus tellement j'étais heureux, je l'ai enlacé, et lui ai dit d'entrer. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander comment il avait fait pour venir ici, je savais pertinemment qu'il avait fugué. Pour moi, et j'étais profondément touché. 

J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Harry et moi on a expliqué à nos amis pourquoi on avait été séparés et ils ont étaient extrêmement compréhensifs. On s'est embrassé toute la soirée, on a rigolé tous ensemble, on a joué à action ou vérité, et Niall s'est retrouvé à faire le pingouin devant ma mère qui regardait la télévision dans le salon. C'était hilarant. Puis on est parti s'installer pour dormir , Liam, Niall et Zayn sur des matelas, et Harry et moi dans mon lit. On s'est enlacé, embrassé pendant une bonne heure avant de finalement s'endormir.

On s'est réveillé un peu plus emmêlé que le jour précédent. J'étais bien, on s'est levé les premiers, et on a attendu les autres pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il était huit heure, et Harry ne devait pas trop tarder puisque ses parents rentraient vers dix heures. 

Après avoir mangé nos céréales dans la bonne humeur, Harry a dû partir. Celui-ci m'a embrassé devant ma mère. J'ai eu peur qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle m'a juste souris, puis Harry est partit. J'étais le plus heureux désormais. Les autres sont ensuite partis vers une heure de l'après-midi, les parents de Liam sont venu les chercher tous.

Harry et moi on a pu ensuite se voir plus souvent, ses parents avaient repris le travail, et n'étaient jamais là, comme avant. Alors celui-ci venait de temps en temps, et j'étais tellement content à chaque fois qu'il venait. On s'amusait, on parlait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Parfois il restait dormir car ses parents ne revenaient que le matin suivant, alors on se racontait des histoires jusqu'à pas d'heure. Celui-ci avait emprunté Roméo et Juliette à ses parents, et nous l'avons lu ensemble, se rappelant des souvenirs d'il y a maintenant déjà deux ans. 

Puis quelques années plus tard, on entrait au collège, on a commencé à comprendre pourquoi on s'embrassait, pourquoi on faisait ce qu'on faisait. Alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble, cela avait tellement d'importance pour nous car c'était tellement officiel. On pouvait maintenant se voir presque tous les jours puisque au collège, il n'y avait plus de restriction, les parents d'Harry ne soupçonnaient même pas que l'on se parlait encore. Au collège, on était toujours ensemble, malgré qu'on ne montrait pas notre proximité, nous avions peur depuis l'incident, si ses parents apprenaient ce serait la fin.

Au lycée, on a commencé à s'assumer; on s'embrassait parfois, souvent. On a fait face à l'homophobie, on s'est battu, on a reçu des coups, des insultes. Mais on se relevai toujours, on était fort. On l'a toujours été. On a gravi les marches de la vie ensemble.

On a pris la même université, on a tout deux était accepté. Une fac de littérature. Ça a été très vite. On avait un appartement à deux, on avait un travail, on vivait déjà comme un couple marié. Après trois ans, on a chacun eu notre BTS. Et on a trouvé, seulement quelques mois après, un travail dans ce qu'on aimait faire. On travaillait tout deux dans la même maison d'édition. 

Deux ans plus tard, Harry a demandé ma main dans notre cabane, refaisant une scène de Roméo et Juliette. Harry a dû l'annoncer à ses parents, et ils ont été obligé d'accepter, mais ils n'ont pas voulu assister à notre mariage. Ma mère, elle, était surexcité à l'idée de tout préparer avec nous. 

Dix ans après, on a adopté une petite fille que nous avons appelé Juliette. 

Aujourd'hui, nous avons quarante ans, et j'écris un livre pour raconter notre histoire. 

Je t'aime Harry, mon Roméo. 

_"Si l'amour est dur avec toi, sois dur avec lui ; perce l'amour qui te perce et possède le."_

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
